


Returning

by Forward Unto Dawn (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Forward%20Unto%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiryu was given a second chance, but he never felt that he deserved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Kiryu's POV.

" _When I became a Dark Signer, I asked for one more wish."_

Sometimes, I wonder why I'm still here. Why I was allowed to return. Why I _chose_ to return.

This world is nothing but pain and suffering, searing through both body and mind. Physical agony is brought to me by others – rough fingers clawing their way into eyes and hair, nails digging into bare, unprotected skin. But, more painful than any bodily injury, there is the mental torture.

" _I wanted to play Team Satisfaction's last duel... the one that never came true back then."_

Ironically, the worst pain is that which I have brought upon myself.

I don't deserve a second chance, not after everything I've done. I don't deserve to be here, even in such a hellish place as this, because as long as I feel that pain, it means I'm still alive.

_I don't deserve to live_.

I've killed – _slaughtered_ – hundreds of innocent people. And for what? Nothing more than my own petty, selfish desire for revenge. I have no excuse for my actions. Those people would have had _families_. Husbands, wives, children – all who would have been heartbroken after losing the ones they loved. Taking just one life influences countless more. And I ended so many without so much as a _reason_. Why should mine be spared?

Someone out there must've thought I was worth saving. What a fool they were.

" _I... I couldn't stay mad at you..."_

Yusei, you can be such an idiot sometimes.

I can never atone for what I've done. Not even close. You know that, but still, you saved me.

And maybe... just maybe, somehow, you may have made the right choice.

I can't account for all the lives I carelessly took, all the agony I caused, but perhaps... perhaps I can endure this suffering myself, work through it. And possibly make a difference. Some little bit of good, anything. I owe it to Satellite, to the city, to myself... to you, too, Yusei.

I want to help you. Even if it's an impossible task, I want to try and help make things right again.


End file.
